


Rivals

by Roachbugg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Mando'a, Speaking Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan-Winchester and Stiles Stilinski are two of the galaxies best bounty hunters. Adam trained by his Legendary brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, and Stiles a Mandalorian bounty hunter famous for brining down the rouge scientists called the 'Dread Doctors'.</p><p>When a contract goes horribly wrong can Adam hope to be saved by his rival or will Stiles leave him as rancor bait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some Mando'a used in this chapter translation below. 
> 
> Ad'ika - Lads/Guys
> 
> Bes'bavar - Cavalry
> 
> Chakaaryc - Low life, Criminal, undesirable person
> 
> Ori'vod - big brother
> 
> Vod - brother
> 
> Burc'ya - friend.

To say that Adam hated the smug Mandalorian Stiles Stilinski would be inaccurate. He had a mutal respect for the man. He was good, really good he had single handedly brought down the dread doctors after all. Sometimes Adam got really tired of running into him though. He was tracking what should have been easy money an ex con who had escaped prison wanted dead for 7000 credits. Adam entered the cons hideout, an old warehouse to find carnage every were. There were dead thugs riddled with blaster holes, some burnt to a crisp and even some blown to pieces by explosives. Adam made his way quietly through the carnage his blaster at the ready he rounded a corner just in time to see a headless torso drop off a stack of crates above him. Adam looked up and saw a familiar sight a figure dressed in red and black Mandalorian battle armor, which was now caked with blood. The Mandalorian had a blaster to the target's head and Adam could imagine the smug look on the Mandalorian's face behind the T-shaped visor of his helmet. 

"Late again Winchester." The Mandalorian said. 

"Stilinski. Do you just happen to only take contracts I'm working?" Adam growled in annoyance. 

"Just a coincidence this time, I needed a new hyperdrive." Stiles replied with a chuckle. 

"Please don't kill me what ever your getting payed I will double it." The target begged. 

Stiles glanced down at the target as if just remembering he hadn't shot him yet. He squeezed the trigger of his heavy blaster pistol It gave a loud report and a violet bolt pierced the targets skull leaving a smoking hole in his head. Stiles scanner lowered and he sent verification for his kill. "Until next time Winchester." Stiles said his jetpack flared and he disappeared onto the catwalks above. 

"Fucker!" Adam grumbled stowing his blaster in it's holster and storming off. 

\---

Adam sat in the local bar nursing a Corellian brandy and sulking. He jumped a bit when a shot glass was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Stilinski's helmet covered face looking at him with what he only assumed was a smug grin. 

"You ever take that bucket off your head? Are you even human under there?" Adam grumbled downing the offered shot feeling the sharp sting of some very good Mandalorian whiskey as it ran down his throat.

"Nope im actually a droid under here." Stiles deadpans. 

"Well I've never seen your face, so forgive me for assuming." Adam grumbled. Stiles looked around seeing they were the only ones in the bar except the server droid. He unsnapped and removed his helmet. 

"There you satisfied?" Stiles says sitting next to Adam and placing his helmet on the bar. Adam looked at Stiles appraisingly, he had a bad case of helmet hair. He was surprisingly attractive even with the three claw mark like scars on his left cheek. He was pale and dotted with moles. They briefly locked eyes and Adam thought Stiles had beautiful whiskey colored eyes. 'Did he seriously just think that? the fuck brain!?'

"Were did you get the scar?" Adam asked pointing to Stiles cheek. 

"Close call with a chimera." Stiles says knocking back two shots in rapid succession. 

"Did you come to gloat about stealing my bounty?" Adam grumbled. 

"Came to buy you a drink while I wait on my ship to be repaired actually. " Stiles said. 

"I don't want your pity drinks" Adam growled. 

"See Winchester this is why you never have any back up, you never try to make any freinds. That will bite you in the ass one day." Stiles says downing another drink and slipping his helmet back on. Stiles stands and pays for his drinks then whispers something to the bartender droid, swiping his credit chit again before swaggering out of the bar. The droid shuffles over and looks at Adam through its glowing green photoreceptors. 

"Sir the man who just left asked that I inform you to eat and drink your fill, on him." The droid said in its programmed polite tone. 

"Just keep em coming then, and get me a nerf burger." Adam grumbled. He still never understood how Stilinski thought but he wasn't too bad a guy. 

\---

'I'm an idiot' Adam thought as he sat in the cell the Hutt had tossed him in. To be fair storming into a Hutt's favorite night club and trying to shoot him wasn't the wisest of plans. But he hadn't anticipated every damn patron in the damn club drawing a blaster on him. Now he was sitting in a cell about to be rancor food. He could see the rancor sleeping soundly just across from his cell. The Hutt didn't want to wake his pet and was going to feed Adam to it for breakfast. 

Adam suddenly heard a familliar chuckle from above him he looked up to see none other than Stiles peering down at him. 

"Well, look what Winchester got himself into" Stiles said 

"Stiles!" Adam hissed "Get me outta here."

"I dunno -this is pretty amusing." Stiles said still chuckling to himself.

"Look I'd rather not be eaten by a rancor! Help me out here!" 

"You would probably be alright with that attitude of yours, he'd probably spit your sour ass out."

"This isnt funny" Adam hissed. 

"It's actually pretty fucking hilarious." Stiles said "Stand back." Adam backed away as Stiles burned through the grate above him with a plasma cutter the section of roof landed with a dull clang and Stiles hopped down using his jet pack to control his descent. "Need a lift?" Stiles asked sarcastically 

Adam rolled his eyes and stepped up next to Stiles. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on." Stiles said. Adam obeyed and tried not to think of how nice Stiles arms felt around his waist despite the body armor.

Stiles flew them back up gently depositing them both on the ground. He released Adam and pulled a spare blaster and personal sheild generator from his belt and handed them to Adam. 

"Look Gorradda the Hutt is no joke and he is worth a lot of credits, help me take him out and we can split the bounty 50/50." Adam says. 

"I work alone." Adam said flatly. 

"How's that been working out for you?" Stiles shot back 

Adam glared at him but sighed in defeat. "You are right two million credits is better than being dead."

Stiles nodded and lead them down a series of winding maintenance tunnels until they were directly above Gorradda's throne room. The Hutt was soundly asleep surrounded by guards. 

"I count two dozen guards." Adam whispers. 

"How do you wanna play this?" Stiles asks. 

"Guns blazing?" Adam suggests. 

"My thoughts exactly" Stiles says. Stiles drew both his blasters and spun them around his fingers in a flashy manner. 

They both jumped down at the same time, Adam swung from the large chandelier blasting away with impunity. Stiles dropped right into the fray dual blaster pistols blazing away. Gorradda activated his personal sheild protecting himself as the two bounty hunters mercilessly slaughtered his security force. The last guard screamed in agony as he was roasted by Stiles flame thrower. Adam snapped a shot at the Hutt just for it to bounce harmlessly off his shields. 

The big slug chuckled, a deep pleased sound. "Very impressive! The hunter who took down the Dread Doctors and the Hunter who took down Zero the Hutt working together. But these sheilds are impenetrable and my reinforcements will be here soon." Gorradda said smugly.

Their was a missive explosion from the hallway behind them and the sound of a blaster fire and screams. Two other Mandalorians entered the room weapons leveld at the hutt and stood next to Stiles. One was dressed in ar.or painted dark green with red aceents. The other was in blue and sliver armot with a red handprint on the chest plate.

"Nice timing ad'ika" Stiles said smile evident in his voice.

"I hope he wasn't talking about those goons we just blasted" The Mandalorian in Blue said

Adam recognized these guys they were also hunters Scott and Isaac.

"The bes'bavar has arrived" the Mandalorian in green, Scott said. 

"Can we kill this chakaaryc and go home ori'vod?" The one in blue, Isaac said looking at Stiles. 

"Who's the aruetii?" Scott asks noticing Adam. 

"A burc'ya, ner'vod" Stiles says. "Any ideas how to get past his sheilds?" Stiles asks. 

"I have just the thing" Isaac says pulling a large sqaure object from his bag and placing it infront of the Hutt. He walks back over to the group and presses a button on his wrist computer. The device deploys and a concentrated beam bombards the sheild rapidly increasing the temperature inside the shield. 

"Oh god your going to cook him alive?" Scott said both a bit shocked and amused 

"He can drop his sheild and let us put him out of his miserable existence. His choice ori'vod." Isaac says with a shrug. 

The Hutt defiantly resisted until the sheild overloaded killing him instantly, long before he was cooked alive, but the smell was still pretty aweful.

"Fuck! That stinks" Adam groans. "I thought Hutts smelt bad before they were roasted."

"Credits recived and a nice bonus for some of his cronies too." Stiles says he tranfers half the money to Adam's account. Adam checks his balance a deposit of 2,789,000 credits hits his account from Stiles. "Nice working with you Winchester." He says clapping Adam in the shoulder. 

"Hey Stiles, call me Adam." He says as the Mandalorians turn to leave. 

"See you again Adam." He says as they go their sperate ways - for now atleast.


End file.
